


Fifty-Five, Forty-Four

by ChatoyantDwarf



Series: Fifty-five, Fourty-four [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Historic Fiction, Originial world, Other, Science Fiction, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantDwarf/pseuds/ChatoyantDwarf
Summary: What if there was a place, in which all space and time collapsed. The very being of anything and anyone would cease completely to collaborate with the never ending phenomenon? What if this place you could pin point to a very location in the universe? 5544 Bucket street. A single house stands just yards away from the calm collapsing abyss, alone on an island surrounded by stars. Home to five residents. Young to the one they'd call old, who have known nothing different. This is their adventure after a terrible mistake one of them has made. And it's up to them to fix it. After all, they are the only ones, right?





	1. Prologue: The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As each draft has a deadline, I will be continuing chapters after posting it, so if second chapter doesn't seem to start where you left on the first, it's very possible I updated it! On that note, this is my very first original fiction, so I do hope you enjoy! Any polite criticism would be appreciated. I hope you all have a wonderful day!!

When you have something you love, you protect it. When something with what you love goes wrong, you drop everything and try to fix it. It's a cycle in which I follow. We all follow. It comes and goes, as a necessity against our nature. Fifty-Five, Forty-Four, the only house that survived the adventure of time, the crashing of space, and everything in between. It was centered on a small plot of land, surrounded by the deep purple and blue sky. No sunshine, no white clouds. We never needed it out there. A constant array of atmosphere. Where we were located, we never knew. We called the plot of land "The Orbis". We put our hearts and souls into that land, making it the little piece of home we had. Hours upon days, we would spend taking care of it, making sure nothing died. Our moon, Terra, provided a light orange hue when the time was just right, giving anything on The Orbis a sweet honey glow. That glow Shined on our plot of land like a light we so rarely see. It lasts only for a few hours, but it's really more then we need. It gave any life on Orbis a golden lining, shining like gold against the orange sky. We would plan little gatherings or games out doors whenever this rare phenomenon occurred, dancing and laughing in liquid shine. Life was beautiful on Orbis. Though you'd seem it to be, we never got bored. The plot of land is all we needed to continue on through our lives, enjoying every bit of it. Fifty-five Forty-four wasn't a mansion. It wasn't grand, or beautiful. It was small, and something to call home. Granted, it's floors creaked, and the doors didn't shut completely, but the simple feeling of stepping inside was enough to make an entire civilization feel at peace.  
There were five of us. Caelum was the youngest of us, but our ages we could never truly say, for we have all forgotten them. He had such a colorful personality and vocabulary. He was the one to keep everyone at ease with his witty comments when everything would go into havoc. It wouldn't shock anyone if he had come down the stairs with a completely wild and new hair colour and to list all the ones he'd been through would have to take ages. Despite being one of the shortest members of our group, he always manages to be one of the biggest characters in a story, though he was different. He could not feel fear. In times, this came in handy, but in others it made us fearful. Attention could be drawn his way within minutes, and no matter how sad you were, he could make you smile for a million years if need be. He was the unneeded commentary at the end of a movie someone didn't get, and yet made everyone laugh.  
Second youngest, if I could recall, was Caliver. He was a rather tall, though born only through kindness. He had a gentle heart and soul, and always meant well. He'd spend his days looking up at the stars, playing whatever musical instrument was closest to him. It was like magic, really. He could play anything he wanted to. He'd filled our lonely nights with music that was like candy to the ears. He had hair spun from gold, embedding his heart of pure. A natural born follower with a spark of leadership, he did things for us that sacrificed his very time and being. He was the heart of all of us, bringing us together in the darkest of days, telling us it's going to be okay. The one everyone could count on.  
In every group, you need someone like Coryli. With their bubbly personality, they could light up the world. They brought a sense of happiness and uniqueness that no one else in all of Terra and Orbis combined could explain. They were something special. Their beautiful shoulder length hair, the colour of chocolate midnight only embraced they're personality which beamed with curiosity. They were stocked full with creativity. If you wanted something done, you'd go to them, but expect their own kind of twist on things. They helped keep Orbis alive. A protector. They could, with ease, create anything their heart desired. Anything they could touch. It was a beautiful talent.  
Luckie. There is no one you could compare Luckie to. She was the oldest under me. She did everything for anyone, always with the biggest pale-faced grin. She could go for miles, running solely on cookies and milk. Like Coryli, she had a creative bone in her body. She expressed it differently then Coryli did. Where Coryli would make and paint incredible works of art like nothing we've ever seen on Orbis, Luckie would draw. But never did she ever have a canvas. Her arms, legs, collar bones, covered up and down in drawings and doodles. Sure, they'd stay for as long as she'd like them to. But only would they fade when she was hit with another idea to replace one. She was like a mother to our group, often making and baking the best of sweets, and dishes. She was like the one thing you needed to call a house, a home. 

Then there was I.

I was the oldest out of the five, though what I have to say about myself isn't much. I was there long before any of them were. I made my peace with them, and called them a family. They were all I needed on Orbis.  
Just beyond our small house dropping off the backyard was the Nihil- or Nothingness. A pit that would fall over the edge, where black wasn't the darkest shade. The pull was never ending, and though the void seemed bigger than Orbis it self, it never harmed anyone. It was silent and collapsed within it self for as long as I could remember. It was beautiful, and some night's terrifying. The Nihil would often erupt, though nothing came out of it other then a rare violent storm. We'd stand on the edge of Orbis at night, looking down into it with curious eyes. We never understood truly what it was, or what it meant, all that it sucked anything in if it got too close. Where it would go exactly is unanswered. We always looked at the Nihil as Orbis's sister void. Carful to respect it, but used it sometimes, to our advantage. Granted, not all the time were we respectful towards The Nihil. Trash, old plants, and on rare occasions, things we never used anymore would make it's way in, and that would be the last time we ever saw it.


	2. At the beginning of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not having this up by last Friday as promised. I'll try to keep updated every Friday as of today. In other news, I do hope you enjoy the snippet of Chapter 1! I will be adding on to it as stated before, so if Chapter 2 doesn't seem to quite leave off where you stopped on chapter one, it's most likely I updated it! 
> 
> In other words, enjoy!!!

The twenty fifth of August. Yes, we follow your moral time being. It helps keep an amount of sanity amongst us. Where there is no sun, no planet, just rock and atmosphere, you do not have a sense of time. We recorded this date as the beginning. The start of our family. Though how each of us made our way to Orbis is unknown, this date seems to stick with us. We celebrate it every time we think it comes around, an anniversary. I remember the very first Beginning's day. Caliver was out in the back, Nihil falling silently in the distance. He plucked lightly at an old guitar whos strings had been worn so well you'd think they'd snap at any moment had they the chance. His head was rested up against the old chair Coryli had made for us just a few afternoons ago. It was the first thing they made for this family. Granted, the chair managed to give a small limp, rocking from side to side occasionally had you decided to shift, but to Caliver it was a resting place. His resting place. He refused to use any other chair when looking to the stars, and so it stuck. One breath in, and another out. The atmosphere around Fifty-five Forty-four was always different when he did this. Coryli would often rest themselves against the pain of the window. Arms crossed across their chest as they looked out, watching Caliver with a sweet bliss. They didn't want to admit it, but it meant a lot to them that Caliver used the chair. They weren't too proud of it. Flaws stuck out at them like a sore thumb, but every time they began to doubt, Caliver reassured them it was just what he wanted. This meant a lot to Coryli. Caelum would often join them, teasing them lightly but he meant well. It was his sign of affection. If you could laugh along, throw the same sense of humour in his direction and find the well being within it, he'd become a brother to you. From Coryli, he'd go to Luckie. Luckie and him where basically inseparable. Platonic, I assure you, but the two of them had the best of times together. On this particular day, Luckie seemed to be drawing something on her waist. Her shirt was tucked between her teeth to act as a tent as she scribbled, being sure to trace the fine lines of what she wanted on her paper white skin.  


Caelum would often find himself spaced next to her, watching in pure curiosity of what she would draw next. More or less often, he would try to mess with her. Not to worry, as he was always cautious as to not disturb or mess up her art. Though the moment he did, he would take it all in his power to try and fix the mistake. Luckie liked this above anything 

The wind blew like nothing I could ever compare to. Where the wind came from was often a mystery. Orbis is, and was that. A mystery. It was odd. Neither warm or cool. Harsh nor calm. It was just there brushing against our faces like a silken scarf tagged on a clothes line. After Caelum took some time to observe Luckie's artistic habits, he'd join Caliver outside all the while I watched from the top attic window. He hefted logs from a nearby pile, carrying as many as two or three at a time. This would surprise anyone outside of Orbis, though he was rather weedy, he could handle himself well. To underestimate Caelum was a very unwise decision. With ease he could beat Caliver in an arm wrestle, and Coryli in a track race. He was, as put, the rather sporty of the other. The logs he carried fell hard into the iron fire pit, restlessly rolling before settling along the edge. Then, as I tilted to my head in interest, he found himself some flint and steel and struck. The spark caught light onto a thread of dead grass that had made home in the pit earlier, and with that the fire was born. Only then was Caliver's attention draw from the stars and too his friend, eyeing him curiously. Caelum enjoyed the fire. Not in a pyromaniac sort of way, rather the opposite. He lit the pit knowing it would draw others out to join him. This made him happy, as it reminded him every time, that he was no longer alone, that he had a family, and to him it meant everything. The two stared at each other for a small moment before Caliver cracked a smile "someone wants some company" he said in a teasing brotherly grin. "yeah yeah..what's the harm in it?" Caelum waved off before poking the fire with a stick he'd use to stir up embers. Caliver just chuckled. He watched him lightly before going back to his star, humming. Luckie was the first to dash out to the back. The caramel glow resonating crept it's way inbetween the blinds which alerted her. With her came coat hangers, and a bag of marshmallows. Caelum rose a brow to the opening of the back door, turning just enough to see Luckie's tattooed figure. She walked forward with a light skip in her stride. Before Luckie was able to set down the condiments, Caelum snatched the marshmallows. "Oh hell yes" he spoke, popping one raw into his mouth

Deciphered from their expression, this hadn't been his first time doing something like this. Being Caelum, he often made a joke of everything. Eventually the condiments made their way to the table next to Caliver, Luckie helping herself to the hangers, bending them into stakes to extend over the fire. With Luckie, Coryli and I soon followed after. Sitting next to the marshmallow eating youngest, was Caliver, and I as well on his opposite side. The thoughts I felt in that moment where almost dream like. Things ever thought to pain you vanished, and like a white water wave the purest feeling of nostalgia coursed it's way to the surface, chilling down our spines in the most delightful manner. A tickle of happiness, if you will. I watched each of them happily, never feeling so content in all my life. The situation after all isn't more than what you make it to be. The cold air pricked our lungs after having grown a custom to inside air. Everyone seemed to have been effected with the exception of Caliver, the Fire helping immensely. Slowly each of them begin to brew conversation. Happily they all spoke while I stayed quiet, blinking ever so often as if to show them they had my attention had the conversation ever lead into my direction. They talked for hours around the fire, Caelum lightly pushing the fire as if to encourage it to stay alive. The topics covered that night would have been unearthly. From what felt like enough time spent yards from the Nihil, we slowly began to pack up and head back into the house. The indoors resonated with an amount of warmth that nothing else could provide. After heading through the back glass door, we'd make our way up the stairs and to the bar as Luckie prepared her signature hot chocolate. Before long each of us were off to bed. Tired eyes and empty mouths filled the silence which swallowed the house. Where once there was magic and laughter just outdoors, was now relaxed breathing and heavy dreaming. 

After a fair amount of rest, I was the first up. I thought it a little odd for Luckie and Coryli are usually up making breakfast of some sort, letting their odd sense of creativity flow into the food freely.


End file.
